gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Families
The Families is the 4th episode of Season 4 Synopsis as Gumball finds out that Remy isn't having as much fun with his family, Gumball decides to get the members back Plot when Gumball notices that Remy is depressed, Remy then lies about hes not getting enough ice cream, then Gumball goes to get some ice cream, then he comes back with ice cream. Transcript {remember} and Remy are sitting on a bench near sunset, Remy seems depressed Gumball-huh? sighs Gumball-what’s wrong friend? Remy-nothing, just, not getting enough ice cream Gumball-I’ll get some ice cream leaves, and comes back with ice cream Remy-thanks Gumball-you’re still not feeling well sighs Gumball-why are you so depressed Remy-my family, they’re in other countries, just me, and my dad Gumball-really? Remy-yea Gumball-ok leaves Gumball-I need to find his family! Remy-what? Gumball-I said, I need to find the anomaly, the judge says I need to find the anomaly Remy-ok leaves next day, Gumball approaches to Remy Gumball-where is your cousin Remy-they’re in the Philippines, Pier and Kyro, or Igi and Aryo Gumball-ok, what about your mother Remy-Philippines Gumball-brothers Remy-Oklahoma, Philippines Gumball-Aunt and Uncle? Remy-Canada Gumball-thanks goes behind Remy’s chair whispers to himself Gumball-yes, this is it, the info I need! Remy-what? Gumball-do you have a, baby? Remy-Philippines Gumball-thank you for sharing the locations Remy-ok {planning} goes to the house, then goes to his room Darwin-know where are they? Gumball-sure do! Darwin-so? Gumball-his Aunt, Cousins, and a brother and his mother and Uncle, are in the Philippines Darwin-his other brother? Gumball-Oklahoma Darwin-dang, that rural Gumball-ok, let’s go outside, I’ll start with the plans there Darwin-ok go outside Gumball-so I go to Philippines, you to Canada Darwin-why me, im a fish! Gumball-fine, im in Canada Gumball-you’re also in Oklahoma Darwin-what!? Gumball-it’s settled Remy-what are you doing? Gumball-what are you doing here Remy-visiting, and cleaning the mess Nicole-ow, Remy is here Richard-Laze machine activate Gumball-so, let’s do this! goes to a plane to Canada, then he arrives, while the plane Darwin goes to went to the Philippine islands Darwin-yes, Philippines runs for MM Darwin-yes, Metro Manila, here we come! view goes to Gumball Gumball-this is colder than I expected looks at the map Gumball-ok, a big bay, oh, im in Ontario map is shown Gumball-if I go to the south west, I’ll reach Toronto, which I know is very habitable runs to the south west, then the view goes to Darwin Darwin-this place is uber polluted view of the Pasig River is shown Darwin-I hope these people are kind tries to swim in the Pasig River, but it too polluted Darwin-ok, this is bad, it’s time for the taxi, nope, a tricycle, tricycle! tricycle picks him up Darwin-to the nearest house tricycle goes to the nearest house, then the view goes to Gumball Gumball-this is challenging! falls Gumball-dang bear grunts in the distance Gumball-better be careful is already in unknown forest Gumball-darn, help! word echoes out the forest Gumball-this might take a while word, “while” echoes in the forest, then Gumball runs {to find the man} view goes to Darwin Darwin-thank you, here’s 1 dollar tricycle leaves, Darwin approaches the door, then knocks it Catrisha-who is it? Darwin-Darwin Watterson Thevins-Mom, open the door Catrisha-fine opens the door Darwin-common, let’s go to Elmore! Thevins-why? Catrisha-why? Darwin-no time to explain! run to the airport Catrisha-one passport for Elmore Staff-here’s your ticket Catrisha-50 pesos, just the way you like it! rush for the airplane Thevins-good bye Philippines, nice knowing you! airplane slowly leaves, then the view goes back to Gumball Gumball-dang, this place is not hospitable for me! Wind-yes it is Gumball-at least your voice is better Wind-really, thanks Gumball-how many miles until Toronto Wind-10 miles or 12 hours by walk and 10 by running Gumball-ok Wind-good luck quickly runs Gumball-ok, let’s do this! blizzard obscures the view Gumball-oh common! view goes to Darwin Darwin-ok, here is Elmore, now go to Remy Catrisha-explain Darwin-I have no time! then goes to Oklahoma Darwin-ok, there it is Shenton-faintlyoh yea, awesome! Darwin-better make a run for it! runs to Shenton Darwin-Shenton!, Shenton!, Shenton!, Shenton! Shenton-what!, What! realizes he’s already in Shenton’s house Darwin-wow Shenton-I know, what you need?, I have a guess, bringing me back to Elmore Darwin-how did you know Shenton-I’ve been with you in the joy virus epidemic Darwin-ow Shenton-ok, lets go and Shenton go to a car Shenton-my car! puts Darwin inside the car, then drives to Elmore, then the view goes back to Gumball Narrator-12 hours later Gumball-finally! reaches Toronto Gumball-have you seen Uncle Miler Stranger-he’s in there stranger points to a very near house Gumball-thanks quickly knocks the door Gumball-come back to Elmore!, Remy needs you! Uncle-fine! Aunt-ok! Gumball-thank you, now will you excuse me, im gonna faint of extreme temperatures faints Uncle-wow last members go back to Elmore, while Igi and Kyro go there on purpose view goes to Gumball, being moved by a wagon pulled by Uncle Darwin-wow, you are one weak cat furiously breaks the ice Gumball-im not! Darwin-ok Gumball-there you go, Remy, good as new Darwin-yea Catrisha-why are we here again Gumball-because Rem- ends Trivia * this episode reveals the look of the Milers Characters Major * Gumball * Remy * Darwin Supporting * Catrisha * Thevins * Uncle * Aunt Minor * Pierluigi * Kyro * Marvin * Sphere Citizens * Billy * Orange Woman * Alan * Neck Beard * Canadian * Tricycler Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Stories